


This Was All Wrong

by infinityandluck



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Background Character Death, Gen, Pre-Canon, caleb's backstory, ep 89 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityandluck/pseuds/infinityandluck
Summary: Astrid stood by Bren’s side, strong for him as he had been for her and Wulf. He was the last of them to complete their final task for graduation.She watched as he extended his hand, the familiar spark that burned inside of him stretching outward, licking up the side of the house. The wood catching fire and burning.Smoke filled her lungs and screams filled her ears. She reached to grab Bren’s hand, to give him a reassuring squeeze, but she only grasped at air.
Relationships: Astrid & Caleb Widogast, Astrid & Eodwulf & Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	This Was All Wrong

Astrid stood by Bren’s side, strong for him as he had been for her and Wulf. He was the last of them to complete their final task for graduation.

She watched as he extended his hand, the familiar spark that burned inside of him stretching outward, licking up the side of the house. The wood catching fire and burning.

Smoke filled her lungs and screams filled her ears. She reached to grab Bren’s hand, to give him a reassuring squeeze, but she only grasped at air. 

Her gaze, which had been transfixed on his burning house, was now turned to Bren. His hand was covering his mouth, tears streaming down his face.

“Bren?” She reached out, trying to grab his shoulder, but he sunk to his knees. “Bren?”

His gasping sobs became louder as the screaming died down and his parents...died. 

“Bren,” Eodwulf shook his shoulders, “what’s wrong?”

His entire body shook uncontrollably and Astrid became terribly worried. What was happening?

“Bren? Bren, please look at me. Please,” she tried pleading with him, but his eyes remain thoroughly locked on where his house was falling apart and burning. 

She pulled out the copper wire that Master Ikithon had given her before they had come here, and quickly messaged him where he was not far out of town, waiting for them to return, “Master Ikithon, it’s Bren, he...something went wrong.” 

Eodwulf was sitting on the ground desperately trying to get Bren to snap out of this, and in between his violent sobs, the shaking that racked his body, she didn’t see his hand reach out.

Sparks flew and the fire burned. She didn’t even have the time to think about moving out of the way, and the flames hit her, burning.

“ASTRID!” Eodwulf shrieked and ran to catch her, and in her last few seconds of consciousness, she saw the tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

It wasn’t until a few days later that she woke up, and the first thoughts that filled her mind were those of Bren.

Eodwulf had been sitting by her bed and when she awoke, he quickly jumped up and gently pushed her back down. 

“Where’s Bren?” Eodwulf shook his head solemnly and her eyes welled with tears, “no, no, he’s alive. Kind of. We had to put him in the sanatorium. I’m sorry Astrid.”

She shifted in the bed and pain shot through her side, and she knew.

The tears fell slowly, then they streamed down her face. This was all wrong. This was all wrong.


End file.
